


El Ritual

by gabrielle62



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Terror, misterio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielle62/pseuds/gabrielle62





	El Ritual

El dormitorio que una vez perteneció a sus padres era ahora ocupado por Albus Snape Potter, que estaba a punto de cumplir ocho años. Los mismos años que hacía que Harry se fue; no había cambiado nada en aquel dormitorio, no había podido, estaba igual que entonces.

—¡Me gusta esta habitación! — Exclamo el niño contento—.Y…¡Qué cama tan grande! Seguro que me perderé en ella, pero ¡Me encanta…! es como si siempre hubiese dormido aquí.

Severus se estremeció, a su hijo le resultaba familiar la habitación, pero era imposible, cuando Harry murió, él enloqueció de pena y angustia. Quería morir él también y no pudo encargarse del niño, los Weasley lo hicieron por él, era lo mejor, ellos le querían y a su lado tendría una infancia feliz y normal, ni Harry ni él la tuvieron y quería algo distinto para Albus. No verle crecer era su condena por perder a Harry, por no ser capaz de impedir que sucediera.

Recordó los días en que las sábanas de aquella cama no estaban frías, como ahora, y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, Harry y él se encargaban de calentarlas ¡Y… como! Harry era puro fuego y pasión, despertaba lo mejor de él y también lo peor… Desde que desapareció aquella maldita noche, no había vuelto a dormir allí, ni apenas en su actual cama pues apenas dormía, las pesadillas le asaltaban cada noche y siempre era lo mismo, noche tras noche, se despertaba sudoroso entre escalofríos de puro miedo, cada vez que oía sus gritos.

_—¡Severus por favor…dile que pare! ¡Por favor Severus sácalo de mí, no le dejes… Severus!— Harry se retorcía entre sollozos y gritaba como si le estuvieran aplicando la Cruciatus, suplicaba su ayuda y él no podía ni acercarse, no podía ayudarle, mucho menos consolarlo. Pero había llegado la hora, el bebé iba a nacer y no había podido darle ni una de las pociones que tenía preparadas para evitar el dolor y ayudarlo a dilatarse._

_Harry sufría lo indecible mientras su abdomen se desgarraba para dejar paso al bebe y eso estaba sucediendo sin poción anestésica alguna. Cuando un mago tenía un bebé era mucho más doloroso que cuando lo tenía una bruja, por eso siempre se les administraban pociones que facilitaban el nacimiento. No podía hacerlo, y tampoco parar la hemorragia, tampoco había podido trasladarlo a San Mungo, una oscura presencia le impedía acercarse a su esposo, no podía moverse desde que el bebe había decidido venir al mundo. Un campo de fuerza mágico se lo impedía, ni siquiera podía hablar, solo podía llorar de pura impotencia mientras Harry moría de la peor manera por culpa de aquel maldito ritual._

_Jamás debía haberlo consentido, pero Harry quería hijos y gracias a Voldemort nunca podría tenerlos ya que lo había dejado estéril con una maldición, durante la guerra y era irreversible. Severus no sabía cómo diablos se había enterado de que haciendo aquella maldita invocación podía conseguirlo. Él siempre había tenido muchas dudas pero fue incapaz de detenerlo, le veía tan ilusionado con el hecho de formar una familia, que no pudo quitarle también ese sueño. Era lo que ambos habían querido siempre, formar una familia y por eso se sentía aún más culpable porque en el fondo, lo había deseado tanto como Harry._

_Draco les había proporcionado el libro de Magia negra, uno de tantos de en la biblioteca de los Malfoy. Severus se encargó de conseguir todos los ingredientes, entre los cuales se incluían la sangre y el semen de los dos, por supuesto hicieron el amor mientras Draco mezclaba los ingredientes en el caldero. Era una noche sin luna en el Bosque Prohibido, lo que daba más morbo aún al asunto, pues sólo el fuego que hacía hervir el caldero iluminaba el paisaje. Mejor así, al menos tenían algo de privacidad pues Draco no podía verlos mientras consumaban el acto._

_Cuando terminaron y bebieron aquel brebaje supo que lo habían logrado apenas tragarlo, era fuego helado que arrasaba su interior como si fuese ácido y dolía, mucho. Harry y él seguían desnudos en la oscuridad pero ahora sus cuerpos brillaban a causa de la poción, Draco había tenido la decencia de darse la vuelta. Su cuerpo dejó de brillar enseguida, el de su esposo lo hizo paulatinamente, hasta que solo su vientre brillaba. Harry gritó de dolor y entonces su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad, cuando al fin logró respirar con normalidad, le sonrió entre lágrimas._

_—Creo que lo hemos logrado Sev —dijo y se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Se besaron con dulzura, pero Severus tuvo un mal presentimiento que ya no le abandonó durante todo el embarazo de Harry. No le dijo nada a su pareja porque no quería asustarlo pero tenía miedo.  
Harry parecía tan saludable y todo se desarrollaba con tanta normalidad que casi llegó a creer que sus temores eran infundados pero la inquietud llegó de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas, cuando empezó el último mes de embarazo. Harry empezó a tener pesadillas y a encontrarse cada vez más débil a pesar de las pociones reconstituyentes que le obligaba a tomar, eran remedios capaces de devolver la vitalidad a un hipogrifo pero no surtían efecto alguno en su esposo, que cada dia estaba más débil y enfermo. _

_Harry murió desangrado y sus gritos aún resonaban en sus oídos como la primera vez. No pudo hacer nada, solo cuando murió pudo acercarse a él y cortar el cordón umbilical del bebé con su varita. No supo cómo pudo hacerlo, pero fue capaz de sobreponerse lo suficiente a su tremendo dolor, como para limpiar a Harry y al bebé._

_¡Había tanta sangre, tanta…! El hedor a muerte era espantoso anegaba su boca y fosas nasales, apenas podía respirar..._

_Vomitó en el baño, al que llegó a duras penas, y acabó hecho un ovillo en una esquina temblando y sollozando._  
Había una presencia en la habitación, no podía verla pero sí sentirla, los amigos de Harry y el mismo Draco le dijeron que eran imaginaciones suyas, igual era una paranoia suya pero percibía algo maligno en el aire. Tuviera o no razón, esa fue otra de las poderosas razones por las que no volvió a pisar aquella estancia.

OoO

Severus creyó que no volvería a recuperar la cordura después de todo lo que pasó, al principio, se aisló del resto del mundo, no quería ver a nadie, menos aún si le recordaban a Harry y por supuesto no soportaba ver a Albus. Le echaba la culpa de todo y se sentía un desgraciado por hacerlo, el peor ser sobre la tierra, pero no podía evitarlo, si él no hubiese nacido, Harry aún estaría a su lado. Era muy cruel al pensar así, era un bastardo, lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo, sin Harry a su lado su vida no tenía sentido.

Fue la insistente Hermione la que le hizo cambiar de opinión, según la joven no podía seguir eternamente de duelo, aunque eso era justo lo que quería, pero sabía que tenía que reaccionar y tomar de nuevo las riendas de su vida. Su hijo iba a cumplir ocho años, crecía tan deprisa... 

Albus sabía perfectamente quien era su padre, aunque hubiera confiado su educación a los Weasley, lo veía de vez en cuando. Viajar por motivos de trabajo era su excusa perfecta y viajó mucho durante casi ocho años, no se perdió ninguno de los programas relacionados con su profesión durante esos años. Daba igual en qué parte del mundo fuera, él siempre asistía, viajar le ayudaba a seguir adelante, a intentar olvidar…

Albus preguntaba por él. Era un clon de Harry excepto por los ojos que eran tan oscuros como los suyos. Mirarle le seguía provocando dolor, pero ahora podía soportarlo. El tiempo si bien no curaba todo, porque a veces, como en su caso, era imposible, sí que atenuaba las penas haciéndolas más llevaderas, y quería al pequeño, no podía ser de otro modo pues la esencia de Albus era como un soplo de primavera, tan listo, risueño, noble y valiente como lo fue su papá. El niño ganó su corazón muy poco a poco, casi sin que se diera cuenta, igual que hizo Harry antaño. Le veía poco, por decisión propia, pero cada vez le costaba más separarse de él.

OoO

Su hijo iba a cumplir ocho años y le pareció que era el momento de pasar más tiempo juntos, y conocerse mejor. Albus era un niño feliz al que le encantaba volar en escoba y también las pociones. Cuando Hermione se lo dijo apenas podía creerlo, después de todo, sí parecía haber heredado algo más de él aparte del color de sus ojos y eso era algo que le llenaba de orgullo.  
Albus estaba muy contento al poder pasar aquellas vacaciones con su padre, era un niño despreocupado y seguro de sí mismo, muy distinto a Harry y él mismo a su edad. Había sido un acierto dejarlo con Ron y Hermione, su hijo había crecido siendo uno más de la familia, con sus padres adoptivos y sus hermanos, Rose y Hugo que le querían de verdad. Estaba seguro que Harry, dondequiera que estuviese aprobaba su decisión, ninguno de los dos había tenido una infancia feliz, para Albus estaba sido muy diferente Gracias a Merlín.

Hermione se había encargado personalmente de limpiar y acondicionar el dormitorio para que Albus pudiera ocuparlo, convirtiéndolo en un dormitorio infantil. Aunque habían dejado la cama grande, que perteneciera a sus padres y que tanto gustaba al niño.

OoO

La ansiedad por la fiesta de su cumpleaños hacia que a Albus le resultase imposible esperar hasta el dia siguiente, cuando lo celebraría con toda su familia.  
Había montado en escoba y recorrido la finca entera con su padre y también había perseguido a los gnomos del jardín, lanzándolos al otro lado de la cerca en cuanto atrapaba alguno. Los ojos de Severus brillaban y una tenue sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al oír sus gritos alborozados, cada vez que lanzaba uno de aquellos bichos un poco más lejos.

Al fin el cansancio pudo al niño y las ganas de dormir fueron llegando, su padre le beso y le hizo cosquillas antes de taparlo con las mantas. La contagiosa risa de Albus reverberó por toda la casa.

La luz llegaba cada vez en menor cantidad a los ojos del niño. La pequeña mano se rindió al fin ante el cansancio y relajó sus dedos, entrelazados en el lacio cabello de su padre lleno de prematuras canas, Morfeo pareció triunfar al fin. Con suaves movimientos Severus salió de la cama pero un pequeño y brusco movimiento, le delató ante el pequeño durmiente. La luz aún iluminaba el cuarto y fue descubierto. La infantil negativa de su hijo le impidió retirarse todavía, una sola mirada de su hijo bastó para hacerle sentir culpable y sólo otra mirada suya hizo al niño sentirse tranquilo de nuevo. Era un lenguaje hecho de sentimientos y la magia del cariño tan viejo como el tiempo, lenguaje que Harry conocía a la perfección y que le había enseñado a Severus poco a poco con su entrega y amor incondicional, hasta lograr que el testarudo hombre le abriese al fin su endurecido corazón. Parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde entonces.

Suaves caricias en su encrespado cabello ayudaron al sueño a venir de nuevo, y Albus se rindió al fin. Su padre sabía que le costaba conciliar el sueño desde siempre, Hermione le había dicho que tenía pesadillas. Cuando era más pequeño no le habían dado importancia, pero al ver que no solo no se terminaban sino que aumentaban con el paso del tiempo, habían recurrido al mejor Maestro de Pociones que conocían, él. 

Se empleó a fondo para encontrar un remedio que alejase las pesadillas de los sueños de Albus para siempre, intuía lo que pasaba y no pensaba permitirlo. Ya no sentía la presencia maligna en la habitación como en el pasado pero no se fiaba. 

La media noche le trajo muchos recuerdos y un guardián regresó entre sus memorias y fue a buscarlo. En un rincón de su alcoba aún se encontraba el muñeco que un dia regalara a Harry en un impulso, porque se parecía a él. Tenía los ojos verdes y una negra y revuelta cabellera, aquel muñeco tenía el poder de espantar sus malos sueños. Había estado con él desde que Harry se fue para no volver, el muñeco le había querido y cuidado sin pedir nada a cambio. No, no estaba loco, era la verdad.

OoO

Albus se despertó y solo encontró el cuarto en penumbras y el sillón donde antes le sonreía su padre vacio, pero…no, no estaba vacío, una figura casi infantil, le hacía compañía en la oscuridad.

Un rayo de luz rompió la monotonía y le dejó ver un par de ojos verdes que resaltaban en la figura del muñeco, ocultó el rostro bajo las sábanas en un movimiento casi reflejo. El miedo cortó el silencio por primera vez en años dentro de ese cuarto, los ojos ocultos bajo las sábanas se negaban a ver la figura. El ansia amenazaba con vencer al miedo y tras una breve lucha lo logró, Albus bajó las sábanas para buscar los ojos de color verde, sombras y figuras fue lo que percibió.

Ante sus inocentes ojos pareció que el muñeco tenía movimiento, una parte de él luchaba para permanecer en calma pero la oscuridad tejía su manto implacable nublando su mente y sus sentidos. Los pensamientos del niño iban y venían entre la cordura y el temor.  
Con la vista cegada por las sábanas el sueño se fue imponiendo otra vez, pero aún con un pie en la realidad pudo sentir una presencia acercándose. Escalofríos provocados por un aire frío de maldad y una mirada verde que traspasaba las sábanas.

Al acecho de sus sueños estaba una silueta, la espina dorsal del niño se acorvaba y las rodillas tocaban su vientre, hecho un ovillo. El ansia le obligó a abrir los ojos y trató de ver a través de los escasos rayos de luz. Nada había cambiado, el muñeco seguía postrado en el sillón. Sus ojos desmentían lo que su mente pregonaba, el corazón de un reloj latía no muy lejos y se preguntó cuantas veces habrían dado vueltas las manecillas desde la primera vez que se durmió.

La calma logró llegar a su corazón y el sueño se hacía de nuevo inminente. Recostado sobre su izquierda coqueteaba con el borde de la cama, su imaginación parecía estar en un peligroso reposo que despertaría con aún más violencia. Danzas en blanco y negro acapararon sus sentidos y pudo ver un pie tras otro dejar marcas en la alfombra. Oyó crepitar la tela de su túnica, sus sentidos ya totalmente alerta eran engañados por el miedo.

Por un momento, dejó de sentir su entorno y se concentró en la nada. Corto fue ese momento pues en apenas un latido pudo sentir el rostro del muñeco a escasos centímetros del suyo. El pánico le hizo abrir los ojos y descubrió que, una vez más, nada había cambiado.

Sus ojos estaban ocultos una vez más bajo las sabanas, el pánico ya casi lo dominaba y las ideas no eran tan claras, su imaginación estaba en un sopor momentáneo, sus impulsos le dominaban y sus pies querían tocar el suelo y correr.

Por primera vez su cuerpo se inclinó y su corazón bombeaba el combustible necesario para salir pitando de allí, pero su camino estaba cortado por un sillón y en él, una silueta. Como si fuese un mero espectador pudo verse a sí mismo huyendo. La escena culminó cuando sintió una pequeña mano de trapo sujetando su pierna, el encuentro sería inevitable. Desechó la idea, la redención se veía venir y sus plegarias llenaron de murmullos la habitación. Quizá su última plegaria trajo al fin la paz, la inocencia en sus sueños era señal de tranquilidad. Pudo sentir la luz del sol trayendo el amanecer y aún sin abrir los ojos, Albus esbozó una sonrisa, la pesadilla había terminado.

Al ver el primer rayo de luz sus ojos se lastimaron, girando a su izquierda dominó la situación. Sus ojos cobraron vida propia y partieron en busca de un destello verde, pero la situación había cambiado. Donde una vez estuvo la silueta ahora no había nada, las sombras que lo cubrían, al parecer, se lo habían llevado. Eso o sus plegarias lo habían ahuyentado, la luz debería delatar al invasor, pero éste espero el momento escondido. Sus ojos siguieron una sombra que danzó en la pared, y apenas fue consciente de lo que significaba cuando un negro mechón de cabello cayó sobre su rostro y su grito fue ahogado por el amargo sabor del trapo en su boca. Unos ojos verdes veían dentro de los suyos.

Despertó entre gritos y su padre corrió a su lado, el sol aún no asomaba y la luna todavía coronaba el cielo. El muñeco de trapo en su asiento observaba como lloraba de miedo y sus ojos verdes lo seguían al ser tomado en brazos.

Consuelo y protección le fueron dados otra vez, los ojos de su mente se burlaron de sus sueños y proclamaron esa noche como suya. Habían torturado al pequeño prisionero y alzado su bandera, su territorio era la oscuridad.

OoO

No pensaba perder también a su hijo, suponía lo que pasaba y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que aquella presencia maligna se llevase a Albus.

Quemó el muñeco en la chimenea del salón y fue a ver a Draco, buscaron hasta que encontraron el ritual de Magia Negra que necesitaban. Su hijo era solo un niño inocente, no pensaba permitirlo.

Hicieron el ritual invocando ayuda para acabar con aquel ser maligno que había provocado tanta desgracia, Severus tenía un propósito muy claro.

—¡A mí, maldito, llévame a mí! — Rugió iracundo, en cuanto percibió la vil presencia— ¡deja en paz a Albus, solo es un niño!

Y entonces sintió algo dentro de él pero no era la oscuridad que estaba esperando sino algo muy puro y bueno que le colmó completamente. Enseguida reconoció su esencia, reconoció a Harry, su Harry, y lloró en silencio, eran lágrimas buenas y liberadoras mucho tiempo retenidas.

— _No temas nada Severus— la voz de Harry habló dentro de su cabeza—tu sacrificio hará que esa existencia maldita deje en paz a nuestro pequeño. Me quitó la vida mortal, pero no pudo arrebatarme el alma como necesitaba, por eso ha venido a buscar a Albus porque necesita un alma pura para poder regresar al Abismo de perdición de donde salió, sino lo hace nunca le dejarán entrar. La única manera de acabar con él y que no afecte a nuestro hijo es que tú vengas conmigo. Nosotros hicimos el ritual, convocamos algo que desconocíamos y solo juntos podemos acabar con él para siempre. Es tu decisión Severus_ —Lo sentía en su corazón, en todo su ser tan puro… como si fuera un ángel de luz. Severus supo que era la única forma y asintió. Era como debía ser, Albus tenía una familia que le amaba y con la que era feliz y él no quería vivir sin Harry, además era la única forma de salvar a su hijo. No tenía nada que pensar, Harry acarició su alma y se fueron juntos y ahora sí, para toda la eternidad.

Un dia, Albus se reuniría con ellos, pero aún faltaba mucho para eso.

OoO

Draco observó el cuerpo inerte del Maestro de Pociones con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, suspiró e hizo un hechizo de levitación para llevárselo consigo. Se encargaría de que Severus fuese enterrado junto a Harry. Así estarían siempre juntos, tanto en su nueva vida, como en la muerte. Sabía que la vida era un infierno para Severus sin Harry a su lado y Albus aún era muy pequeño para comprender, pero algún día, le contaría a su ahijado que sus padres le querían tanto que dieron su vida por él y sólo querían que fuera feliz. 


End file.
